Gone
by Frostfur
Summary: AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, time becomes re-written due to her absence so when the doctor lands in 2009 all is wrong.
1. Prologue What is a Wizard

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

An accident with the Time-Turner sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realise she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

Originally this fan-fiction was based on the Doctors companion being Rose but I think Donna gives more a life to the story and it allowed me to grow there relationship as friends rather than try to figure out how best to write the Doctor's and Rose's relationship which I was finding difficult. Also I wanted to show the Doctor's relationship with someone else but I can't say who yet (that would ruin the surprise!)

There is an explanation in this fan-fiction as to why wizards exist, it is an alien explanation – I have no idea if others have tried to explain it in the same way but I would like to claim the 'ToruNyx' as my own creation but if by some strange reason you want to use them in your own fan-fiction- please ask and credit. It's rather complicated I might add to explain something fixed in a story as alien in origin so please bear with me if I have missed a few facts – don't berate me or anything.

Dedicated to one of my best friends – **TheMatchingOddSocks** as this Christmas me and my friends decided to draw each other art pieces from a list of words... This is sort of what became of my art piece for her! (You may shoot me if you like- though I can draw something from it if you want?) I will also dedicate this to my other best friend **InShort** since it was her idea to start with. And the two words to let you both know where 'Harry Potter' and 'Freakdom' but you may see where I incorporated other words off the list.

(Also to add this fan-fiction will definitely at some point contain a male/male relationship)

But anyway without further ado I present - **Gone**

_Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine.__ - __Sir Arthur Eddington__ (1882 - 1944)_

**Prologue- What is a Wizard. **

A genetic accident on a planet millions of light-years away from earth set a certain number of a race of what were normal bi-pedalled species forward in evolution at an alarming rate. They had been looking at a way to save there species from extinction by getting away from the surface problems of there own planet, terrible earthquakes sparking awful tsunami's and whirlpools taking out millions of lives at every strike. Working fast they miscalculated on the works and in an explosion covering half the planet they became what they never could have imagined in a million years, they were now sets of just gas or as they would be viewed by the human eyes a beautiful pair of sparkling diamond shaped clouds that had a white veil of mist surrounding and connecting them. The two diamond shapes being separate parts of the being that they needed to survive connected by the thin veil of mists that they could not become disconnected from or as experiments proved as many died.

It was discovered eventually many years after the destruction of there own world that they needed to jump back in evolution and have a host body to interact and survive– they needed ones that were compatible and wouldn't come to any harm to there presence, their tests on what looked to be compatible host bodies in the region had inadvertent reactions that they couldn't control. They had lost many trying and now the few thousand left were growing restless, or as restless as gaseous entities could get as there number diminished as the gas between ran out and with no-way to procreate they needed compatible hosts and fast. Taking to the stars as they did not require air to breathe they began to travel, with no other water bearing planets in there system they set up to travel far.

It was the year 1136 on earth when they arrived in the solar system, the only life forms there being pre industrial but they were now desperate for a home and willing to go against the shadow proclamation on interfering with pre industrial cultures to find one. Descending into the atmosphere they sought out the closest continent and looked the closest combatable vessel.

History tells that this mans name was Merlin, and that from that day he went around with magical unknown powers that could conjure fire from midair and summon strange objects.

History was wrong.

In reality he was merely a normal human for a few days with two vessels living inside him, Merlin was perfectly aware of there presence and welcomed them to share his body, between the three entities they began testing to see if the newly discovered 'Humans' were able to sustain them for a length of time as they were growing weak and few in numbers. After another few weeks it was established that humans held the perfect properties required by the ToruNyx for them to as pairs find a vessel of there own. As they started however first joining to Merlin's friends and relatives they discovered strange things that started to happen, one instance when Merlin's youngest looked inch's from death under carriage wheel there she was standing at the side of the road not a hair on her head hurt. When asked how she did it she just replied that she was thinking about how she wished she had not walked out onto the road and that she was back there when she blinked she had found herself where she wished.

Other strange incidents kept occurring, once the remaining ToruNyx has all found suitable hosts it was on and even larger scale causing un-linked humans to start noticing and questioning them when they saw it happen. They always denied it and called it a trick of the light or some sort but soon it began to get difficult to hide – as they grew in numbers in the area the amount of accidental 'magic' as one joker had dubbed it got worse.

That was when he turned up. In his whirring machine all covered in blue and made of fine crafted wood with the strange lettering across the top. He called himself the Doctor had a rather strange hairstyle compared to the current inhabitants and long scarf draped around his neck he also constantly asked if you would like a jelly baby... he was a very strange man. However he knew that the ToruNyx where there and he was not happy about it.

Instead of what is now renowned as the current doctor's way of dealing with aliens threatening the Human race he engaged diplomacy, and sought to solve there problems so that they could live in there own section of earth, hidden from the non-linked so as not to affect there growing society.

The new ToruNyxHuman's quickly agreed to these terms, The ToruNyx not wanting to leave and the humans that were now occupied by them not wanting them to go either. Working with the creatures for many weeks having wittily nicknamed them the 'Wizards' and 'Witches' accordingly the ToruNyxHuman's were affronted at first as witch burning was still going on in neighbouring villages but they did see the similarities so the nickname stuck as a kind of joke since they did perform 'Magic'

The doctor also after a bit of risky experimentation with Merlin who had been the host longest had at his consent along with the entities inside him, extracted the mist that connected the two diamond clouds using the sonic screwdriver and placed it inside a finely crafted staff that Merlin had inherited from his grandfather. The staff they found kind of grounded the excess energy that the doctor had explained but the ToruNyx had had trouble following and really the human mind couldn't easily keep up with the speed. Afterward Merlin found that the energy no longer acted without turn but he could control it and almost feel the other entity in the staff.

Eventually everyone had there own staff or similar object in which to channel there 'Magic' as the Doctor taught Merlin how to separate the mist so he could do it to others to help speed along the process. Once done the doctor began settling the ToruNyx Humans into a separate village that had been torn down by a fire in previous years, using there 'magic' in a way to heal the buildings they soon had finished and Merlin the now almost chosen leader of the group began to will non-linked humans never to find them, using his staff as a channel to the earth soon there was an unseen barrier around there new-found village. Once the doctor was satisfied with his deal met, he left the settlement in peace, a place that was to be known later as Hogsmede.

It was only a few months after that the first child was born, in the most brilliant environment it could have chosen. Merlin worked with others to create spells to enhance there living as they found through experimentation that along with will the energy reacted more powerfully with words or incantations, the joke still stood that they really were 'Wizards' now if they could do that.

The child was the cause for many a few accidents its accidental magic catching it however, Merlin attempted to do the same by retracting its mist into a wand, but it was decided that the youngest who had been allowed wands at 8 where terrors so best to leave the transition until a more mature age when they could be trusted with there 'Magic'. There were many other accidents along the way as well, as more spells were developed, once someone's staff was snapped. At first everyone thought it would be a swift end for the man who no longer had what the ToruNyx needed too survive but it turned out the physiology reacted well under the shock and the mist was found again weaker but back at the core of the mind around the diamonds as though it had never left.

Eventually as time went on Merlin realised that he would not be on the earth for much longer in his psychical body anyway, and even though a little of him would be carried on in the ToruNyx or at least in the ones that occupied him. He still wanted to leave something so in his last display of great energy he provided a great gift for the rest of Wizard kind. Pouring all his spell power and energy he planted a seed of a tree and willed it to grow. This tree which would bear many seeds to be re-planted and grown, but this was not any kind of tree, Merlin charmed it with the ability to extract the mist from the core when properly structured and when presented with a ToruNyxHuman. He had tried to teach others the way of extraction but none had grasped it with quite the understanding Merlin had so when they found Merlin the next day lying next to a beautiful tall oak tree it didn't take many to guess what he had done.

The ToruNyx entity that had been inside him had now been released from the form venturing out it found another suitable host and brought it into the fold.

Now that story is lost under many legends and lore. Wizards no longer feel there ToruNyx as now they are just a part of them as they are of humans. Wands are now always made from the tree's wand makers believe to have magical properties in reality they are all from the original, Merlin's tree. 'Muggleborns' are what is the result of a life ended too early, causing the ToruNyx to go out for a new host instead of dying with there current. This was technically defying the Doctor's wishes for them to stay separate from the non-linked, now referred to as muggle's, but they sought it as self preservation.

Government leaders came government leaders went all was running smoothly until one day in September 1993 when a key person in history vanished, altering the future indefinitely.

I do not own Merlin either just to add as an extra disclaimer, The Merlin in this is not from the BBC TV show (as I don't watch it) but I thought I would add that he's not mine but a timeless character who is associated with early magic who I thought fitting to use. Although in this version technically Merlin is Scottish, and that idea makes me smile.

I hope you enjoyed anyway- Story gets going next chapter which will be published shortly after this one as this fan fiction **has been **written a few chapters ahead- I know I said I would do it before but this time I did it- I've been sitting on this chapter since January 3rd!


	2. Chapter One Amis

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realise she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.  
>_<p>

_As they say in the Temporal Mechanics Department: there's no time like the present.- Admiral Janeway_

**Chapter One- Amis **

Hermione usually enjoyed mornings, normally up with the sun so she could admire it as she got ready for the day, making sure she got warm water in the shower. Even though the pipes were heated magically it was still a muggle trend that she was hard pressed to get rid off. This morning however was not a happy one. Groaning in protest as the usually friendly sun tried to get under her eyelids she tried to roll over to get away from it but discovered that on her other side Lavenders full length mirror was just reflecting it back into her eyes

Sighing she pulled the covers off to see that the rest of her dorm were all in various similar states of grumpy morning-itus as she remembered Ron calling it once. Apparently all the brothers in his family suffered from it, making normal breakfasts when guests weren't around a very tired grouchy affair aside from his parents and youngest sister Ginny. Stumbling out of bed and up to slip her feet into her slippers Hermione wondered idly why she was so tired before the cold metal of the time turner touched her chest from her standing movement as though reminding her at just the right moment. Silently admitting defeat to the issue, after all she did sign up for it she bit back a yawn and hurried into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before getting her books ready for both Care of Magical creatures and Arithmancy which she had first.

Having not the usual time to get ready in Hermione arrived down late for breakfast. Careful not to hit any younger students who with her bag as they also made there way down for a late breakfast she slid into the great hall and sat herself down next to her two best friends her bag inadvertently whacking the table causing it to wobble a good few metres in each direction.

"Crikey Mione'!" exclaimed Ron who luckily remembered to swallow first before speaking, "Careful"

"Sorry" she apologised meekly to most of the Gryffindor table who luckily had reacted fast enough so nothing had been spilt, looking down at her bag she managed to stuff it under her part of the bench before turning back to Harry and Ron,

"We waited for you in the common room" Explained Harry, "But gusto's stomach here got the better of him" he added indicating Ron with his thumb who was too busy tucking into some beans on toast to notice his other friend's conversation.

"Its alright" Hermione replied before grabbing some breakfast for herself, not feeling that hungry however she just grabbed a few slices of toast from the rack,

"Post owls been?" she inquired after a few moments of silence between them, the great hall itself still buzzing with activity.

Harry shook his head in no before swallowing his mouthful of bacon, "Not long left now for them to come as it's quite late so I would imagine they would be down..." Harry paused midsentence as he heard the fluttering of wings as owls began flying into the great hall, "Any minute" he finished with a grin before turning away from Hermione to look for the tell-tale white of his snowy owl, Hedwig.

Turning back to her own breakfast she was momentarily startled when an tawny owl landed in front of her blinking in surprise she then remembered that it was bringing her the Prophet, blaming her slight memory loss on her lack of sleep recently she dived into her robes pocket pulled out the money necessary and placing it in the owls pouch it dropped the paper with a soft hoot before flying off again.

Sighing and taking a bite of toast, Hermione released the paper from its string bound before unrolling it catching the interest of both Ron and Harry who both made a face seeing who yet again had made the front cover,

"Sirius Black again" Commented Hermione before turning the page over from his moving angry picture onto a more lighter article on the latest broom model, deciding that the gods were with her on that article she handed the paper too Harry before the front-page could upset him again about the guy who had helped kill his parents, causing him to exclaim and show the article to Ron which sparked a fast paced conversation between the two. Whereas the constant quiddich talk used to annoy Hermione she found she could now easily tune it out and concentrate fully on her rather neglected breakfast and when the gong sounded for 10 minutes too lesson she decided that she was hungrier than she was earlier so grabbed some extra slices before standing up to head down to magical creatures. Her movement sparked the movement of her two friends who once she had finished extracting her bag from under the table were ready to go.

The talk of quiddich continued but Hermione didn't mind as the cool autumn breeze from outside greeted her in the entrance hall waking her up a bit more. Continuing to munch on her slice of toast she began thinking about the best time after lesson to use the time turner hidden under her robes to get to Arithmancy. Deciding that slipping away to the girls bathroom once back inside would probably be the best plan as the grounds were so open and someone might see her vanish. She would tell the boys to continue on to potions without her she decided mentally before turning back to there ramblings about the Firebolt.

It soon drifted of into other conversation and Hermione was able to join in as they approached the rest of the class milling around already outside Hagrid's cabin, all three pointedly walked to the spot the furthest from the Slytherin's, namely Malfoy as possible after how previous lessons had gone it was always good to stay far away.

When Hagrid turned up everyone in the class suppressed a groan (or at least the Gryffindor's) at the sight of the crates of flobberworms,

"Ye remember ye pairs, split into them again and take a crate", Hagrid spoke gruffly waving in indication in the direction of the crates before wondering over to sit on a tree stump that served as his teacher's chair.

Shooting the other two looks Hermione saw the others deep in conversation again, rolling her eyes she got up to retrieve their flobberworm and a clump of lettuce. The rest of the lesson went smoothly by with random conversations and lettuce shredding, before packing the flobberworms back into the pile of crates and Hagrid's hasty dismissal of them. Hermione watched with concern but Harry and Ron where already off up the gardens towards the castle so with a big heave she managed to grab her bag firmly and run up the short bank to catch up with them. Engaging them in a quick conversation about the potions homework before the topic was sharply led onto another topic.

Potions followed much the same route, well routine as usual for Hermione. Stop Neville from blowing up cauldron while avoiding Snape's penetrating looks.

Hermione awoke with a start as her dream ended the sudden action causing a miniature landslide as all the books that she had placed around herself as a kind of fortress slid to the floor with resounding thunk. Shaking her head in disorientation she looked about at the empty common room before looking down at her watch in confusion where the little ticking hands showed that she was now 15 minutes late for Ancient Runes.

Gasping in shock she hurriedly began gathering her books into her bag where they had fallen all around the armchair, silently cursing the overly warm and comfy spot by the fire that she decided mentally to never sit in again after lunch she double checked she had everything before running for the portrait hole narrowly missing two seventh years who were entering who both shouted something after her but Hermione was too busy mapping out the fastest route in her head too ancient runes to notice, deciding that the fastest was down the moving staircases first she took a sharp left nearly knocking out a smaller first year Gryffindor with her bag as it swung out. Under normal circumstances she would have stopped and apologised before asking him why on earth he was out of class but these were desperate times so Hermione through a quick and loud sorry over her shoulder before continuing her fast pace down the corridor almost at the staircases Hermione slowed her pace in case the staircases decided to move before she got there not quite trusting the charm that was in place to stop students from falling from dangerous heights. Slowing to an almost slight jog she stepped onto the staircase and then began down them as fast as she could manage, her energy now running quite low and her breathe coming out in short gasps, ordinarily Hermione was quite fit to run short distances but with her heavy laden schoolbag it certainly made things difficult.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase Hermione counted two more to travel down before the worst happened, taking an almost right angle bend to the next downward staircase her bag swung out and got caught on the outer railings for the stairs. Jamming into the gap Hermione was yanked backwards before the strap on her - supposedly magic reinforced- bag snapped sending Hermione travelling down the staircase like there was a ski-lift. With nothing to grab onto as the railings on either side where too far for her arms to reach she was thrown further forward, instinctively before hitting the first steps that her trajectory would take her on Hermione curled up into a small ball the action sent her time turner on its longish chain to come free of her school shirt. Before Hermione could do anything about it however she hit the first few stone steps sending her arms and legs everywhere the time turner hit the step below sending it spinning out of control, Hermione tried to reach for it though the pain that now gripped her body but it was too late the world began to spin and change around her, beginning to see ghosts of previous hours past she tried to reach out to stop it but as the time turner hit the next step it shattered and Hermione's world went black.

The next thing Hermione felt was the feel of a vial of potion at her lips as her eyelids half opened catching her quick view of the Hogwarts infirmary ceiling. Recognised only because of her waking up from her petrified state last year, she moved to get up out of reflex but a soothing voice next to her told her to rest and pushed her back down onto the bed where Hermione felt the familiar signs of the Dreamless Sleep potion taking effect. She tried to protest but soon she succumbed to the lull o f sleep.

It was early morning when the dreamless sleep was finally out of her system and she woke.

Its actually quite complex to figure out Hermione's time turner travels for the early part of the chapter; I had to refer to the third book for some help on that- Time travel has always baffled me :) – Also since I tried to stay close to book canon for this section my battered copy came in extra handy.

And just to add – don't know if anyone else has ever written a Harry Potter fan-fiction and is reading this, but damn spell check hates the words doesn't it? – so many red squiggly lines!

Anyway hope you enjoyed the second chapter- The doctor is up next so don't despair!

In the previous chapter i mentioned i had been sitting on the chapter since January? That was of 2010 so i hope that helps put into your head how much planning has been put into this story.

(P.S the Quotes at the top will mostly always relate to the chapter itself)


	3. Chapter Two Late Arrivals

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realise she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

_Confusion is always the most honest response.__- __Marty Indik_

**Chapter Two- Late Arrivals**

"Look spaceman I know you can go bloody anywhere in time and space, but right now I want Chiswick 2009, April 23rd – Granddad's birthday"

"You do realise we could go to Raxos first and then to see your granddad, I mean we are in a tim-" Began the Doctor before he was cut off

"Yes I know Time ship, yadi yadda ball of time I know!" Donna put her hands on her hips to emphasise the point, "But by my time its Granddad's birthday and I want to visit him!"

"Alright!" conceded the Doctor fearing the wrath of the ginger haired woman in front of him, "Earth it is" he mumbled before starting to adjust the controls on the TARDIS,

"And make sure its earth!" called Donna from down the corridor where she had headed to go get a coat, and her granddad's present she had picked up from a planet a few days before "No aliens today!"

The doctor cringed at her words; it never was a good thing to say such a thing like that in the TARDIS. Nethertheless the Doctor booted up the engines zooming around the console as he set it to Donna's present day earth time. He was monitoring the time stream slightly while attempting to hit one of the buttons on the other side of the consol with his foot when he noticed it flicker. Shooting it a curious look he lowered his foot to the floor and watched it intently. It flickered again,

"Donna?" called the doctor back down the corridor she had disappeared down,

"What?" came the annoyed reply, she was obviously still riled up from the earlier argument,

"You haven't touched anything have you?" He called back to her, ignoring her tone of voice due to his confusion.

"Why would I touch anything?" She exclaimed walking back into the control room, "It's all a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me" she continued before she noticed the look on the Doctor's face, "Doctor?" she questioned concerned,

The doctor looked up and caught her gaze and his face transformed back into a smile, "Nothing's wrong, probably just a bulb that needs replacing" Donna's eyes followed the Doctors previous gaze and eyed the flickering light,

"The TARDIS required blub replacements?" she asked incredulously

"Well everything does" replied the Doctor defending his beautiful time machine , "Just.." but he trailed off as they felt the familiar bump of them landing and Donna jumped towards the door completely forgetting about the light,

"Comon Doctor, before we miss him going to the pub!" she exclaimed gleefully and pulled on the coat she had grabbed from inside her room before turning back with a tsk to see the doctor investigating the light again having not moved,

"Alright i will see you there" she called back to him already at the TARDIS doors, "This better be earth" she joked before swinging the door open and stepping outside.

The view she was met with was definitely earth, but it was not earth and she had remembered it, the sky was grey and miserable and she felt a wave of despair take over her as she took in the rest of the landscape. There was no-one on the street cars that were normally parked had seemingly been blasted into houses other cars and walls. It wasn't recent carnage- there was plant life erupting between the strewn bricks and plaster and there was rubble all around the street and TARDIS. She stood staring in shock for what felt like hours before a wave of panic descended on her,

"Granddad?" she shouted as she bolted from the TARDIS to where she knew her house was around the corner, just out of view- it looked like it was still standing but she had to know, "Mum?" she called as she felt the feeling of despair and fear grip her further. She thought she heard the doctor shout from behind her but she was determined and kept on running to her childhood home.

When she rounded the corner to her road she was met with even worse destruction, her mother's blue car was wedged into the roof where a tree had also started to grow out on the second floor and there were no signs of life. Donna bit back a sob and called again even though she was losing hope,

"Granddad?"

She was so caught up in the whole emotion of everything she had failed to hear the doctor come up behind her and jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her running into the house,

"Doc-" she began tears actually running down her face now, but he made a shush motion with his other hand and she was obediently quiet. However the silence that followed was eerie and Donna didn't know if it was her imagination but the sky got darker.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS" the Doctor whispered to Donna and leading her by her shoulder they turned back to head towards the TARDIS when there was a crack like the sound of a car backfire from behind them.

Both of them swung around to the source of the noise expecting something extra terrestrial in origin and were surprised to see a man although he did not look friendly and he raised a stick in his hand toward them. The Doctor reacted first and pulled Donna quickly to the floor where they rolled behind an overturned car as a green light shot towards where they had just been standing. 

Staying low the Doctor moved backwards to the corner and the TARDIS still hidden from sight behind it, if they could just reach it the attacker would not know where they had gone as they would be protected by the TARDIS perception filter, still backing up and staying low the Doctor heard the sounds of the man walking up the road to reach them.

"Run" the Doctor whispered to Donna – his ever famous words and she complied, getting up and suddenly darting out from behind the car and around the corner- There was a shout from the man in Latin and another shot of light – this time red hit the ground millimetres from where Donna had just run. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his long jacket pocket and stood up pointing it back at the man who stopped short his own stick held out in front of him, he looked momentarily confused taking in the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and that was all the hesitation the doctor needed and he aimed his screwdriver at the stick that was aimed back at him.

Multicoloured sparks erupted from it as the sound waves hit it causing the man who now he had moved closer could see looked more than worse for wear to howl with pain and drop it. He looked down at his wand and then back to the Doctor in shock but he saw the Doctor had already turned around to run. Cursing out loud he went to pick up his wand and aim the killing curse at the man's back, but nothing happened. He looked down at his wand again in his hand – it looked fine, growling he took after the Doctor instead determined to capture what must be the last free muggles that weren't at Hogwarts without magic if he had too.

But when he rounded the corner the man and woman he had apperated to apprehend were gone. He looked both way's down the destroyed street but there was not a whisper, he looked to the sky where the Demetors hovered they hadn't left meaning the muggles hadn't either, there was still fresh despair to eat off of, they must have been drawn from the camps for some reason.

Grumbling again the Death Eater, Anthony Earl placed his wand flat on his palm and whispered the spell that had found so many hiding muggles and wizards alike in the distant past. But his wand did not move. Getting more frustrated at his wand he tried again but again his wand did not respond. Looking once more he decided to give the humans up as a lost cause, it wasn't like they would last long out here anyway.

He got ready to apperate back to the camp he was based at, and as he turned on the spot he closed his eyes expecting the familiar feeling of being pushed through a small tube to overtake him but nothing happened, and he opened his eyes to find himself in the same place. Bewildered now he went to throw up the distress sparks that hadn't been used in years, the camp was only a few miles away someone would come to his aid. But again nothing happened.

Trying hard not to panic he tried a simple spell that he had learnt while he had attended Hogwarts before the battle but the brick he had been trying to levitate hadn't even twitched. Grumbling, he started his walk to the camp hoping someone would miss him soon enough to save him the full walk- and in the back of his mind he tried to quell the fear that his wand would be unfixable. 

...

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS Donna had managed to calm herself and was now rounding on the Doctor for answers even though the Doctor hadn't moved or spoken since he ran back into the TARDIS earlier, his gaze and concentration fully on the still flickering light in front of him.

Donna after awhile noticing she didn't have his attention stepped in front of the flickering light, "Doctor?" she prompted, determined to get an answer out of him – her home was destroyed her family possibly dead this was not the time for the man who normally had all the answers to go quiet on her.

He snapped out of it when she blocked his view of the light and he fixed her with a sober gaze, "I've seen men with them powers before" he started before she could ask any questions, "It's just taken me a moment to figure out from where and what it possibly has to do with that light" He moved forward past Donna to look at the area of the console the light was attached to hoping for inspiration

"And?" Donna prompted

"We have to go to Scotland"

"Pardon?" Donna was so thrown off by the remark she forgot to speak for a moment as the Doctor leapt to the TARDIS controls setting her ready to travel but nothing happened, the TARDIS groaned but did not dematerialize,

"Doctor!" Donna snapped, "What is going on and why do you want to go to Scotland?" she questioned her eyes wide and taking a big breath before continuing, "My family is possibly dead and I want to know what the hell is going on!"

The Doctor sighed and sagged against the console, "I met them beings before" he put a hand up to stop Donna as she went to interrupt, "They are aliens, in a way" he started again, "Met them in the early years, year 1000 or so in Scotland, which is why I want to go there, figure out the next step as to why the worlds like that" he shot a glare at the door,

"But the TARDIS isn't moving" Donna stated taking all the information in,

"No" the Doctor mused, "She can't find the time stream which is what" he indicated the flickering light, "That's all about" he groaned and run his hand through his hair, "Looks like we're walking to Scotland"

Donna's brown eyes flashed, "Oh no were not spaceman"

The Doctor shot her a look, "Unless you have any other bright spark ideas?"

Donna smirked, "The TARDIS can fly can't she?" happy to have remembered more information about the Doctors time machine than him her eyes were practically dancing

The Doctor paused and a dumb look crossed over his features, "She can yes" he repeated not believing he had forgotten that important part of his beautiful machine, he supposed Donna only remembered from the time she had been saved from the taxi back when they very first met.

"Right then" Donna started sounding business like and pulling her coat of making sure her Granddad's present was safe inside the pocket still, "End of the road then turn left"

The Doctor shot her a confused look this time looking up from fiddling on the console, "I was thinking I could just fly north" he replied back unsure why she was providing him with road directions, it wasn't like the TARDIS was limited to the ground

"And risk being seen by these alien human things?" Donna retorted, "I know there is a perception filter on this thing but isn't that just when were landed?"

The Doctor stared at her, "You know the next time you say your nothing special I am reminding you of this moment" he beamed

Donna looked at him disapprovingly, "On the contrary spaceman, I just have the common sense aliens like you lack in there" and she leaned forward and poked him on the forehead to make a point. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her childishly and asked again,

"Left at the end of the road then?" beginning to fiddle with the controls that he hadn't used since his last flight to save Donna.

"Yup" Donna replied and she went to the TARDIS doors and opened one to look outside, "Followed by a right until you reach the traffic lights"

"Alright whoa one direction at a time!" he grumbled and finally managed to coax the TARDIS into flying a few centimetres of the ground, she groaned and complained but soon the TARDIS was in flight. Still grumbling they got off to a very slow start heading towards the end of the road,

"Bloody hell" commented Donna turning from where she was looking out from the door, "You drive slower than granddad"

"Hey!" Defended the Doctor but he knew Donna was joking, soon they got into a rhythm of directions and steering between them Donna remembering to give adequate time for the Doctor to change direction. They soon sped up and the scenery was soon blurred, Donna wasn't sure if it was the tears stinging her eyes that was doing it or they're speed, since standing in the entrance the horrible sickening feeling of despair had crept back but she fought to keep a straight face when relaying information to the Doctor so he wouldn't think her so weak to be affected by something that he could probably fix easily.

After awhile Donna posed a question to the Doctor, "M6, M1 or A1?" she asked being perfectly honest in wanting his opinion about the matter of which road to follow

"Which is the fastest?" he responded

"Well depending on.." she started to say then stopped herself before admitting she had been thinking about traffic, "A1 " she announced to the Doctor, "It's the most straightforward" she added, "Literally" she finished visualising it in her mind's eye from the road map she kept stored in the shared car her and her mother shared. Had shared she corrected a second later and instantly regretted it as another wave of sadness washed over her more intense this time but before she could let the first tear fall a camera flash disturbed her thoughts she looked up confused as they zoomed past a bright yellow camera on the side of the road.

The TARDIS had just been caught speeding, Donna allowed herself to laugh. Not as much as she would have done if that had happened back in their normal earth but a low chuckle. The Doctor looked up and regarded her worriedly but didn't ask her about it eventually her laugher turned to sobs and the Doctor was glad of the straight road that lay ahead and went to comfort his good friend.

-

Thanks to you all who have read and alerted this story


	4. Chapter Three Past Tense

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realise she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

Beta-ed by Electronic-Fox

"_You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future" –Unknown _

**Chapter 3- Past Tense**

She woke up to quiet whispered voices from behind the privacy curtain that was surrounding her bed she couldn't hear what they were saying but didn't think much of them. She hurt all over and was rather glad that she seemed to have slept though the most of it despite having missed class. She looked about for Harry and Ron but there was no indication they had visited. She thought it strange but then assumed they may have been kept out due to the extent of her injuries and were probably in class right now, this was not her second year where she was merely paralysed and looking over herself she saw that she was right, pretty harsh cuts and bruises were still visible on her skin from her tumble down the stairs. She made a mental note to learn the lightning and shrinking charms for her books since they were causing her so much trouble.

The whispers from beside the privacy curtain were getting louder and sounded like a very heated argument until a voice shouted from across the room making them fall silent and making her jump out of her skin and knock her elbow on the side of the bed. She winced in pain as her already bruised body took another hit but it didn't prevent her from overhearing the conversation.

"Mr Black how many times have I warned you about sneaking in here?" the woman's voice continued getting closer with every word

"I was just.." the voice tried to protest but the woman cut him off, "No buts out before I fetch Madame Kelsi" she continued and there was a groan from the boy

"None of that you know when visiting hours are, now to class with you!" the voice was now further away and Hermione guessed he had been shooed out the room. She was wondering what class she was missing when the conversation she had just overheard caught up with her mind. She had not heard of a Black in the school but then again she didn't exactly have every name memorised, but he sounded about her age, and then there was the name 'Madame Kelsi' Hermione knew she knew no teacher or adult in the school by that name. Then she remembered, however she could have forgotten she did not know and her hands instantly shot to her neck where the time turner should have been but underneath her hospital gown there was nothing hanging there. There was however numerous tiny sharp looking cuts from where it had been

Hermione's heart ran cold- there was only one explanation in her logical mind as to what had happened. Thinking about her fall, particular injuries where the time turner had been and unrecognisable names she had journeyed to the past. How far into the past she would need books from the library to figure out, but she knew she had to get out of the hospital wing and into hiding- she did not want to risk changing the future.

Gingerly sitting up Hermione went to move to get out of the bed when the privacy curtain around her bed moved and revealed the voice from earlier.

It was Madame Pomphrey but she did not look the same from when Hermione had last seen her. There were no wrinkles or lines on her face and she looked to be about 20 years old. She still however had the same disapproving glare she had in later years.

"Now Miss Rhodes where do you think you are going?" she questioned and moved to push Hermione back into her bed, adjusting it as she did so Hermione could sit up easier,

"How are you feeling?" she asked waving her wand over Hermione's body in what Hermione assumed where diagnostic spells,

Hermione was confused as to why she had been referred to by a strange name but tried to keep a straight face "Rather sore" she replied

The matron smiled sympathetically at her, "Well that's better than you were before, everyone's so glad you're alive" she continued still waving her wand over Hermione even though nothing had happened yet, "Your very lucky to be after what happened"

Now Hermione couldn't hide her confusion, "What did happen to me?" she asked

The matron sent her another sympathetic look, "Sorry I forgot about your amnesia, the headmaster will be here soon with Madame Kelsi to explain everything"

She frowned and then gave up with her wand waving which hadn't wielded any results yet, she looked at her wand with a frown. Then smiled back up at Hermione

"Sorry I'm still learning, but I'm sure Madame Kelsi will be back from her appointment with the Headmaster soon to give you some pain relief" she made to move outside the privacy curtain when another thought occurred to her,

"I'm Poppy by the way" she grinned sheepishly "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked and Hermione nodded,

"Okay won't be long!" the matron called and disappeared again behind the curtain.

Hermione leant back into the bed trying to figure out what on earth was happening, why was she being called a different name? Amnesia? She absentmindedly brought her hand up to scratch her head and jumped in shock when her fingers were not met with bushy wild out of control hair. She ran her fingers through it her itchy scalp forgotten about; it was tangled in places but otherwise straight. Hermione dragged the ends which reached to about the bottom of her ears to in front of her eyes. It was the same colour as Hermione's previous locks but a shade or two darker.

What on earth was going on? She thought trying to feel if her face was any different.

-

It had taken a good three and a half hours to travel from the top to the bottom of England, they had now forgone roads and where flying speedily along the Scottish countryside, Night was creeping up on them fast however and they were quickly loosing light,

"What exactly are we looking for?" called Donna from the doors. After getting further away from London Donna had started to feel better and had come back to her almost original self before they had seen what her home had been reduced to.

"Anything strange!" shouted back the Doctor, the weather in the highlands was not the best and with the doors open the howling gale was ranging through the TARDIS control room. The rain was kept out but they were unable to stop the wind

"Really specific!" shouted back Donna sarcastically, but turned her attention back to outside the doors. The doctor was also running a scan for unusual activity but with the TARDIS not running on 100% efficiency he wasn't sure if it would work.

They kept it up until darkness fell and then tried to carry on, but they agreed eventually it wasn't worth it and the doctor landed the TARDIS and she settled back to the floor with a loving sigh, that the Doctor felt through his bond with the machine,

"Sorry old girl" he spoke to her and she creaked in annoyance back at him, the Doctor left the scan running as he and Donna went their separate ways to get some sleep. Not that neither of them could, the Doctor trying to think what on earth could have gone wrong to upset the timeline this much and Donna because of the worry she was feeling for her family. Eventually the TARDIS having recovered herself from her strenuous journey soothed both of her passengers into a slumber, they didn't stay asleep long but the TARDIS was happy her master and friend had something.

-

Hermione had just finished the lunch Madame Pomphrey, no Poppy had brought, she mentally corrected herself when the curtain was pulled back again and the headmaster entered shortly followed by an elder wise looking lady who was wearing an outfit similar to the one Poppy wore in her time. She was rather short and plump; Hermione was half reminded of Mrs Weasley except her hair was brown and silver and pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Rhodes" she bustled, "I'm Madame Kelsi" she introduced, "I see my apprentice has been taking good care of you" she added removing the tray from Hermione's lap and putting it on the side. Once it was removed she waved her wand quickly over Hermione and the tip glowed blue,

"Excellent I see your internal wounds have healed nicely" she smiled at her, "Now you are awake we can see about getting some salve on those cuts and bruises" She moved to leave, "But the headmaster has some things he would like to discuss with you so they will have to wait"

Hermione didn't miss the annoyed glance the Matron shot at the headmaster before leaving and her eyebrows raised.

The headmaster waited a few seconds before waving his wand giving the chance for Hermione to study him- he did not look any different from the last time she had seen him except his beard was shorter and he was without his hat, "I have cast a privacy charm" he spoke jolting Hermione out of her studies of him, "No-one but us will be able to hear what is discussed"

Hermione nodded but remained silent, un-sure if the Headmaster knew she was from a different time and if revealing herself would be damaging to the timeline,

"I know your name is not Miss Rhodes but Miss Granger and I know you are here by a time turner" he started and Hermione made no move to interrupt him, "You are in the year 1973, I do not wish to know details of the future or how far you have come all I wish is that until we discover a way to get you back home you keep with the cover story I have provided for you" Hermione nodded again, understanding that her keeping her silence could save the timeline

"Unfortunately I had the opportunity to create a good cover story for you" the headmaster spoke sadly, and Hermione was confused again, unfortunately? Surely if it kept the timeline preserved it was a good thing but again she did not interrupt and kept listening.

"Shortly before the wards alerted me to an unexpected arrival I received news that during an emergency visit to her family Miss Hannah Rhodes was murdered in a death eater attack along with her parents and her younger brother travelling home from 's" he sighed sorrowfully, "When I found you at the bottom of the stairs with a broken timepiece I realised what I must do, I transfigured your appearance to match Miss Rhodes and I have leaked the story that you were saved and were recovering here at Hogwarts for your safety"

When the headmaster did not speak for several long seconds Hermione took the opportunity to speak, "So I am to be Hannah Rhodes?" she questioned

The headmaster nodded, "I also leaked that you have selective amnesia to explain how you would have none of Miss Rhodes memories"

Hermione nodded sadly, "I know this the best course of action to protect the timeline" she spoke, "But what of when I leave?" she asked quietly

The headmaster seemed impressed with her maturity but sighed before he spoke all the same, "We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it, sadly you are not a priority however, with all the attacks I don't have the time right not to research into how to get you home"

Hermione bit her lip, she was afraid of that, "What year was Miss Rhodes in?" she asked politely wanting to not dwell on the possibility she might never get home and concentrate on the now.

"Her 3rd year, and a Ravenclaw" the headmaster answered, "I wouldn't worry too much about your studies, your teachers will be very understanding" and then he smiled for the first time and a twinkle appeared back in his eye, "So if one were to be busy studying other things it would probably go unnoticed"

Hermione smiled and then Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione guessed the privacy charm had been dropped as he said,

"Don't worry about anything Miss Rhodes everyone is just glad you're alive" and then he left.

Almost as soon as he had Madam Kelsi came zooming through with two tubs of salve, "This one" she said indicating the blue coloured one, "Is for your bruises, and this" she held up the other clear salve in her other hand, "Is for your cuts, I will leave you to put them on and then we will see about getting you some daylight" she smiled and then vanished to the outside of the curtain again. Hermione was half dreading the curtain being pulled back and revealing herself to the past but Dumbledore she had to admit had come up with a brilliant story to cover her absent memory of this time period, she just had to make sure that she didn't make a mistake. She also wondered as she was applying the salve (very gingerly to her bruises mind) how she knew her name before remembering after a time she would have travelled in her uniform and her mother had sewn her name into the back as it was a requirement at Hogwarts so that the clothes could return the right people after cleaning.

Once the salve was all applied and Hermione was feeling considerably better the Matron returned and pulled back the curtains that were on either side of her bed allowing the light from the large window to illuminate and warm her. The infirmary hadn't changed much but there were a few odd items around that Hermione recognised from history books that seemed to so far confirm what the headmaster had told her.

There was a boy on a bed two down from her but he was facing away towards the door and seemed to be asleep judging by the steady rise and fall of his body his sandy hair was strewn all over the pillow. That must have been who the other boy had gotten into trouble visiting earlier she did not think too much of it and began to grow restless sitting in bed with nothing to do. Annoyed she looked through the cabinet next to her hoping for a book or something to read when a voice jolted her from her investigations.

"I wouldn't bother" the boy who Hermione had assumed to be asleep spoke, "I swear this place is as much a prison of boredom as it is an infirmary"

Hermione looked up at the boy and smiled, he seemed oddly familiar but Hermione realised that many people would, 20 years in the past the majority she would be sharing schooling with would be people's parents, it was an odd thought but a comforting one at the same time.

"No books at all?" she asked disappointed, it didn't look like she was getting out of here anytime soon and she was really eager to see what the 3rd years in this timeline learnt that differed to her own along with double checking history books to make sure she didn't inadvertently reveal a spell not yet in circulation. She was probably over thinking the whole thing but she didn't want to disappoint the headmaster.

"Nope" the boy sighed looking just as forlorn as Hermione thought she looked, "Madame Kelsi believes that reading can be too strenuous on the mind that needs to be concentrating on healing" he sighed rolling his eyes,

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way, I heard about your accident" he looked troubled after that as though he might have insulted Hermione when she didn't respond, "We have a few classes together" he added trying to fill in her memory loss as a kind of apology, but Hermione's brain was elsewhere reeling at the revelation of who he was, the younger version of her current DADA teacher, She knew that in her time Professor Lupin looked older than his years but she wouldn't have guessed he was a young as he was in order to be a third year – in her year.

She smiled weakly back at him, "I'm he..." but she stopped and tried to remember what Dumbledore had told her her first name was, "Hannah" she finished lamely expecting him to laugh but Remus had a understanding look on his face. 

"It's alright" he said, "Everyone knows you're having trouble with a few things" he smiled encouragingly at her and she returned it

-

They chatted a little after their introduction, from Remus she found out the classes she shared with him, it seemed Hannah had shared her dislike of divination and had not taken it as a subject and she had discovered she shared Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and SOMETHING ELSE with Remus it seemed that Hannah was very academic but then Hermione remembered she was a Ravenclaw now and she felt a sudden burst of excitement at getting to be a part of the house the sorting hat had considered placing her in her first year.

They continued on discussing various things mostly about Remus as Hermione had nothing much to offer about herself, she was about to ask what house he was in as since he was also in a hospital gown she had no indication when 3 boys burst through them infirmary doors,

"Remus!" the black haired boy shouted despite Remus being only a few feet away, "Ouch Siri you know how painful my hearing is at this time" he groaned but the other boy didn't seem to notice and grabbed a chair that was still beside his friends bed and swung it around to sit on it, the other two followed suit up close behind and she studied them, she didn't recognise the shorter boy nor the loud one but the taller one had familiar black messy hair that made her heart feel funny.

Madame Kelsi came out shortly after their arrival and reprimanded the loud boy but Hermione felt numb and disconnected, when the messy haired boy had looked up to the Madame Hermione could see why everyone told Harry how much he looked like his dad, it was like a mirror copy except for the eyes which although she was quite a way from seeing their exact colour she knew they were not the same bright green as Harry's and the way he held himself, he seemed much more confident and brazen than the shy Harry Hermione knew. A little lost she looked down at her hands, So Professor Lupin and Harry's dad had been friends at school, she wondered why Professor Lupin hadn't mentioned anything to Harry or maybe he had and Harry just hadn't wanted to say anything. She doubted it was the latter, after all Harry was one of her best friends and there wasn't much they kept from each other.

She went back to quietly observing the friends interact, it wasn't like she had much else to do. She learnt that the smaller boy's name was Peter, Harry's fathers name was James and the other boy's name she still hadn't caught yet as they kept referring to him by a shortened name. When she did she almost wished she hadn't, he was Sirius Black, death eater who in her time had just escaped Azkaban and was out to kill Harry.

Her brain went into overdrive trying to work it all out. What on earth happened in 20 years to turn the laughing boy over there into a death eater wanting to murder the son of the boy he currently held in a mock headlock making his hair even more messy. Hermione didn't know what to think but she knew she had to not wonder too much about it, the past was now her present and she had to live with it for some time.

-

I am very sorry about lack of update this week, On Sunday I discovered a long term virus in my system, by Wednesday it was clear I wasn't going to be able to repair the damage it caused to my registry despite the fact I destroyed the little buggers so I had to reformat and reboot (something I seem to have done far too often recently) sadly having moved away from home that meant rebooting to Windows XP home edition 2002 (the only disk I could find) oh it's so old xD and as I type this, the OS it doesn't have internet unless you have an Ethernet cable which I don't have in order to download my wireless driver

I hate technology. I really do- so despite my backlog I couldn't post them! Arg . ... least there's more of a backlog now though!

Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter Four What were the odds of that?

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realize she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

_"All technology should be assumed guilty until proven innocent."__ - __David Ross Brower_

Chapter 4- What were the odds of that?

The Doctor woke up to the sound of a steady beeping, he was a little disorientated as he could have sworn it was a part of his dream but as he slowly started to come back to reality he remembered the scan he had set up the night before and sat up suddenly in bed. The scan had found something.

Not really thinking he rushed out of the room, it was only when the chill of the hall hit his naked self when he hit the brakes and ran back in. A lot of shuffling later the Doctor ran out now at least wearing bottoms and a shirt despite its button less state, heading out towards the control room the T.A.R.D.I.S's beeping getting louder with every step until it was practically deafening when he finally started to descend the steps down to the control panel, despite his room being only a stone's throw from the big open area.

"Very funny, Donna is still sleeping remember?" He told the T.A.R.D.I.S and the amusement he felt in his mind turned suddenly apologetic, "Far too much wrong to get all jokey as well" he reprimanded, and he felt the emotions from her shift to sadness, "I know you meant well though" he smiled, muttering to her as he located the panel that displayed what was so urgent.

"What's with the foghorn wakeup spaceman?" came a disgruntled voice from above, the doctor looked up to see Donna donned in Snoopy pajamas and a bright pink dressing down.

"T.A.R.D.I.S trying to be funny" he replied back smiling at her ruffled state and sleepy eyes.

"Tell her to try and perhaps be funny at a decent hour" came the grumpy reply before Donna vanished from the Doctors view. Chuckling he finally turned his attention to the beeping console in front of him, ceasing the alarm and investigated the gallifrien readings.

"Well that's never good" he remarked after reading them through twice.

"What isn't?" came Donna's voice from behind him making him almost hit his head on the ceiling in shock.

"Sepul!" He exclaimed, "I thought you had gone back to bed"

Donna shot him one of her looks, which looked equally, if not more terrifying when she was in pajamas, "Nope, wanted to see what she had found"

The Doctor shifted his gaze back to the control panel, "Well it's not a bad thing, it's just not an overall good thing either"

"Well what is it?" Donna questioned, trying to lean over to see the control panel herself despite not being able to understand the screen.

"In short, a giant bubble"

Donna stopped attempting to understand the whirling symbols and turned to him, "A bubble? And here I thought I wouldn't be able to understand its complexity" she finished sarcastically raising her eyebrows at the Doctor

"Well it is slightly more complicated…" The Doctor trailed off seeing Donna's expression,

"Well essentially it's a big dampening field, no electricity radio waves pretty much anything seems to exist in this space"

"So it's like a force field" Donna supplied after a moments thought

"Well…"

Donna shot him a look

"Yes Force field" he finished nodding his eyes wide, fearing Donna's retaliation if he explained how much more complex it was than that. 

"So what does that mean about all of what's happened?" Donna questioned ignoring the Doctors fear and moving to sit on the seats nearby the console subconsciously wrapping her dressing gown more around her as she did so.

"Well if I'm right, and well you know me every so often I to tend to get the nail right on the head…"

Donna shot him another look

"Well ego floating aside, in that place- there is answers"

The Doctor then started walking around the console starting up the T.A.R.D.I.S's base engines to get ready to head off to the detected anomaly, which was not far from where he had set her down for the night. There was a groan of sorts as the engines whirred into action only just lifting the old time machine of the grass.

The Doctor ran around the console a bit directing the flight upwards into the gloomy morning cloud cover over Scotland before directing her to land about half a mile away from the main destination, he had a gut feeling he didn't want her anywhere near the dead space.

Donna sat and idly watched as the Doctor pushed and poked various items around the main console, it was weird to hear the starting of the engines without that special whirr the tardis normally had, but operating out of time Donna guessed she had literally changed her tune.

Doctor now seemingly satisfied with the console moved away towards the door.

"Doctor where are you going?" Donna inquired amused from her still seated position next to the console.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S is about to land I'm getting ready to explore" The Doctor replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Last I checked we were in Scotland, you might want to get dressed first?" Donna commented looking pointedly at the Doctor's pajama bottoms and shirt.

"Ah…" The Doctor trailed off then without a word started up towards the rooms without looking Donna in the eye nearly tripping up a step as the T.A.R.D.I.S landed a little abruptly on her destination. Once the doctor had vanished from sight, Donna followed suit to her own room trying hard not to laugh out loud at the Doctors eager filled forgetfulness.

A short time later, when all were dressed and ready they headed out into the Scottish air with caution. The Doctor always having his hand in his pocket closed over the sonic screwdriver just incase as Donna kept looking around them her red hair swinging violently sometimes as she turned to what she thought was something approaching.

They walked in mostly silence only their footfalls making noise over the Scottish moor, in the distance all Donna could see was a large pile of rubble and as they got closer she started to veer off away from it, as that was what felt right.

"Donna?" Questioned the Doctor once he realized she was a way from him walking the wrong way, "It's up ahead"

"What is?" She answered confused looking into his eyes.

Taking into account her confusion and the fact that there must have been some pretty strong tec put into the place to effect from such a distance already, he himself could feel it attempting to turn him back but the T.A.R.D.I.S was assisting in keeping the influence out obviously she was unable to do the same for Donna.

"Perhaps you ought to head back to the T.A.R.D.I.S?" Suggested the Doctor kindly walking towards her and steering her back towards the timeship, "Put the kettle on for me"

"Why where are you going?" Donna asked looking slightly dazed as the Doctor gently pushed her in the right direction.

"Just going to investigate the building, I'll be right behind you" he promised. He watched her walk a distance away before turning himself and carrying on forward. Ignoring the itch on the back of his neck at being in such a wide open space when there was risk of imminent attack from anywhere. Approaching the area the T.A.R.D.I.S identified as dead space the Doctor looked around at the area it hadn't changed or shimmered as he approached and it was still showing old castle ruins cordoned off by chain link fences with an old rusty sign warning of the dangers within.

Not fooled, after all his people had practically invented the perception filter- although he had never seen one as strong as to confuse people into forgetting where they were going.

Testing the waters he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, just seeing if he could change the filter enough so he could see what he would be facing before he stepped through. Strangely when he went to use his screwdriver he found it had fizzled out – proximity to whatever was there behind the filter had stopped it from working. It was a good job really that he had left the T.A.R.D.I.S far away- she was rather too heavy to move once stuck unless you had anti-gravity lifts.

Deciding to take the plunge as his adventure senses were tingling as well as his curiosity he held his breath and stepped through the fence.

He was quite glad once on the other side he had as stepping though had caused a horrible sensation in his gut almost like his insides had been squeezed through the eye of a needle. Gasping slightly on the other side he opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had been released from the Hospital Wing exactly 10 minutes ago with strict instructions as to how to take care of herself. As there was no need for constant monitoring anymore she was simply asked to check in at the end of classes each day to see how her bruises were healing.

Although Hermione was desperate to run to the library and read up everything she could on time turners and possible time jumps she was actually lost. In her time there had been a corridor on the 4th floor which led to the staircase which took you to the library's side entrance on the second floor. Since the Hospital wing was on the 4th floor (located exactly in the midpoint of all the house dormitories according to 'Hogwarts a History') she had often used this corridor when Harry had been in there as it had been the fastest visiting route. However the corridor now it led to, well she didn't even know where this place was.

Deciding to walk back the way she came and go from there she turned and almost walked straight into someone except luckily they had stopped just a way from her.

"It's true!" the girl in front of her squealed and instantly dragged Hermione into a hug, "Hannah your alive!" she exclaimed loudly completely missing Hermione's cry of pain as she squeezed her bruised sides.

The girl pulled away though with a look of sadness on her face, "Sorry to hear about your family though" she smiled at Hermione and then dropped her arms to the side. Hermione just stood there dumbstruck completely confused as to how to act in this situation.

" I err… Thank you?" Hermione replied nervously playing with her hands in front of her and trying really hard not to stare at them and keep her gaze on the girl in front of her. She was a Ravenclaw evident by her tie and robes, although not much like the Ravenclaws she remembered from her own time as she had a general rumpled appearance and her brown hair was rather a mess.

"Oh so.." The girl started, "What I've also heard is actually true…" She stumbled a little with her word, "You really have amnesia?" she blurted out and then looked instantly sorry, "I mean, I missed breakfast and Dumbledore's speech about you, I mean I didn't mean to and obviously so very happy that the newspaper report is wrong but I'm never one to believe rumors you know" she tapped her head, "Always needing the facts to back it up, but you don't seem to recognize me and you haven't hit me and told me to shut up yet which means you really don't know me…"

Hermione smiled weakly as the girl trailed off.

"I am sorry, but I don't know you" Hermione replied, "But perhaps I could get to know you again?" she offered kindly not wanting to offend the girl who obviously was good friends with the previous Hannah. Hermione's gut twanged a bit at the thought of the lies she was spinning about a girl she had never met who was now no longer in the world but swallowed it down. Reminding herself of the reason and what she had to accomplish here.  
>The girl smiled, "I would like that" then a larger grin came over her face, "Names Charlie Russo – It's Charlotte really but everyone calls me Charlie" she moved to stand beside Hermione leading her back towards the infirmary and finished with a whisper, "Apparently because I act so mannish, I mean its not my fault I like to study at night- its healthier than morning study, your far more awake. At least I am…" she paused her ramble as they walked, "I should probably stop there" they took a left past the infirmary and headed down a well lit corridor where Hermione could see the grounds.<p>

She paused looking out of the window at the grounds, from these windows she could see the Whomping Willow that Harry and Ron had had a run in within second year, it was much smaller now- at least half the size and it didn't look like it had been there long, she looked out over the lake but couldn't see the giant squid although it was autumn and there wasn't much sun out so it was probable he was just content under the surface.

"How much do you?.." Charlie trailed off leaving the question to hang. Hermione decided to answer as truthfully as possible,

"I remember Hogwarts, but its different in my head than" Hermione gestured out the window, "I don't really remember people, but I do remember magic" Hermione smiled, "And luckily most of the knowledge that comes with it"

Charlie grinned, "That sounds like the Hannah I know" She grabbed Hermione's arm, "Now get moving, I missed breakfast and lunch is going to be any minute!"

Letting loose the first laugh since she arrived back in this time she followed her new found friend, wondering how different life was going to be now. 

Well whatever the Doctor was expecting to see in the dead space. It certainly was not what he was viewing.

The Doctor was standing at the gates of a magnificent castle; nothing like the piles of rubble he was meant to believe existed, although it wasn't far from it in places. Holes were evident in parts of the castle walls that were a good few years old judging by the repair. The Doctor could see what children in uniform walking around in the outside air. He was still taking it all in when he heard the sound of voices from just inside the gate curious he investigated to see young school boys with green ties who were attempting to unlock the gates with their sticks with not much luck and they froze in fear when they saw him approaching.

"Pro-prof-professor Crouch sir,we didn't see you there" one stuttered as the other two still seemed frozen in fear unable to move from their spots. The Doctor surprised at being recognized as someone else decided against correcting the boy and played along.

"That much is obvious, what are you lot doing?" He enquired looming over the boys from the other side of the gate

"Well.. er .. we um.." They stuttered, so the Doctor turned his glare on them, the one that often had entire species running. One of the three boys then suddenly had a bought of confidence

"Since everyone's distracted preparing for the raid tonight we wanted to sneak off to Hogsemede to get supplies for our own celebration in the dorms" One spoke his eyes on the floor as he spoke, "Everyone's been saying for days now that its going to be a brilliant victory.." he trailed off and then added with a sudden burst of bravery, "What are you doing here sir anyway, I thought you were away on a mission?"

"Finished early" the Doctor replied, "Not that it's any of your business" he finished with the glare again that made them all cower. Then the Doctor had one of his other genius ideas.

"Alright, to save me a walk how about you tell me all you know about this raid, and I don't report your less than stellar behavior?" he leered at them hoping he sounded right to the character, considering how scared they are of him it probably wasn't too out of character.

They seemed pleased and quickly all the information they had came pouring out of their mouths like taps.

"Well it's the next great victory since our Lord took over Hogwarts" started one and not to be beaten he was soon interrupted by another, "Our Lord has found a way into the base of the Light" the other started and then in sequence the next one interrupted, "It's the old Black house Grimmauld place or something"

"Down in London" piped up the other, "Best thing is they have no clue- it's been there best stronghold for years"

"I know where it is" The doctor commented bored sounding, although inside his curiosity was taking over, he quelled it and continued speaking, "There are more important fact's I need to know" he raised a brow at them looking down.

They looked back confused so the Doctor prompted them, "The time? Meeting place?"

"Oh!" exclaimed on, "We don't know that just that its tonight"

"Well I guess then you have been a rather waste of my time haven't you?" The Doctor faked despite all the information he had absorbed buzzing around his head. They all looked stricken as they thought they had broken their half of the deal.

"But alas I haven't the time to wonder up to the castle and report you anyway" he finished with a bored sigh continuing to act the part, "Run along and don't you tell any of this or you will be sorry"

He waited till they were out of sight and then started of walking again towards the blue spec of T.A.R.D.I.S he could see in the distance. The information he had wasn't much but he could tell from the evil stemming from the place he wasn't about to find much more answers there.

Warning these people in London however, seemed top priority.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note- Due to technical difficulties I lost my backlog of this so it's taken a long time to get motivated to re-write chapters. Plus I have had next to no time what with various other things but I hope to at least keep up a steady stream of updates from now until September… let's see how that goes.

But THANK YOU all for continuing to favorite and alert this !

Sepulchasm – Credit to a Doctor who wiki for the possible swear word.

Charlie Russo- One of my vague characters. The Marauders will be featured more (no romance involved- they are 3rd years!) soon.


	6. Chapter Five Expect the Unexpected

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realize she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

_Evil is a point of view. – Ann Rice  
><em> 

Chapter 5- Expect the Unexpected

He had gotten back to the T.A.R.D.I.S in almost record time not leaving himself much time to think over what had just happened. He had wanted to return to Scotland as that's where he remembered it all starting, but it looked like leaving them unattended had been a bad idea.

The rest of the scans he had done on the journey up of the surrounding area showed no human life except concentrated areas or small groups dotted around the country- main cities appeared deserted on the scanners, like everyone had been rooted out. He was mentally cursing his past self for allowing them to remain on earth but he hadn't seen them as a threat at the time plus he hadn't heard a whisper from them since he had come to the agreement and he had in all honesty forgotten about them. But coming back to an almost parallel universe in a sense where the TARDIS was refusing to time travel and there were so many things wrong with the current time line.

He needed to find out where it had all started and the cause, and he felt these people whom were soon going to be under attack needed his assistance and fast at that.

Entering the TARDIS at a run he ignored Donnas' instant questions in favor of getting the old girl into the air, not bothering to get her into cloud cover or going across country the sneaky way he just got her to a high enough altitude to avoid all high buildings and set her on a direct path back to London.

"Doctor?" Donnas' voice finally made it through to be registered and he turned around to his rather irate best friend.

"Donna" he replied smiling nervously, his best friend angry was one of the few things in the universe to have him scared or nervous

"What on earth happened back there? And where on earth are we going now?" Donna questioned indicating the console with her arms as though to drive her point more forward.

"Well to answer your first question there was a rather strong mind control field over the area, as you got closer the more it would push you away"

Donna looked confused, "So that's why I suddenly really wanted to head back to the TARDIS?"

"Yes it's ever such a simple idea isn't it" the Doctor finished, "And to answer your second question, we have to get back to London as soon as possible"

"But we just came from there!" Donna exclaimed, "Poor old TARDIS carting this maniac around the country" she commented and the Doctor ignored the feeling of approval at her words enter his mind, "Why couldn't you do whatever it is you needed to do in London… when we were there?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow

The Doctor sighed wondering how to explain his encounter with the young boys who really should have known better than to talk to a stranger- no matter what scary man he looked like. He moved Donna off towards the kitchen the TARDIS now perfectly able to take them where they needed to go and began to tell her what he had learnt and all that he previously knew about the people that had affected the time line so badly.

It was about an hour later when they re-emerged fully fed but the Doctor a little worse for wear having earnt a slap for his trouble – although she was considerate enough to aim it for his arm rather than his face, which was proving to be a useful disguise so far. Donna had been full of questions for the time lord and he had answered all of the ones he could to the best of his ability.

"So" Started Donna as the Doctor went to check the console and she sat on the stairs, "The plan is to head to this Grimmauld, attract the attention of the good guys somehow and warn them of their impending doom all the while sporting a distinct look alike to one of the bad guys" she paused for a second, "Oh and find out where the timeline went wrong all in one smooth operation"

The Doctor looked pointedly back at Donna, "What!" She defended, "Its worth hoping even if I know it is never going to happen" she shuffled a little on the seat, "The running is really good for me anyway, I've lost so much weight since I met you"

The Doctor chuckled, "I think that's just the lower gravity on here" he joked and he earnt another slap for his trouble although this one was a little less malicious. And he swore he could hear her laughing as she vanished back up the stairs into the bowels of the TARDIS.

Hermione had really not gotten used to people calling her Hannah luckily due to the Headmasters cover it wasn't really recognized as being abnormal although she sensed for a few people it was getting on their nerves a little hence her current hideout, the back corner of the library surrounded by books.

It was quiet here, not only was it the far back of the library where only the librarian seemed to enter to check for the couples who often wanted some piece, but Hermione appeared to be a ward off from them as every time one such couple appeared they were soon scuttling away again looking sheepish at seeing the girl who had lost everything.

She hadn't been to any classes yet, it had been only a day since her release and she still had another day of weekend to go. The Ravenclaw common room was nice and was aside from a different decoration pretty much the same as Griffindor's common room except it was a lot quieter as there was a lot of studying or reading going on. Or it was the absence of the Weasley twins- Hermione wasn't sure. Her dorm was herself and 3 other girls. Charlie who she had met earlier whom she assumed was Hannah's best friend, and then Harlem and Greta who so far hadn't said two words to Hermione so far so Hermione assumed they were either uncomfortable around her or hadn't liked Hannah much to start with.

The hangings around the bed were the same aside from being embroidered with the Ravenclaw crest and in the royal blue so at first in the morning light Hermione had forgotten where she was for a few moments and had been utterly disorientated when she tried to go across the hall into the 3rd year bathroom to find out the door was attached to their dorm in Ravenclaw tower.

Charlie had giggled at her mistake and laughed it off directed her to the right door (she had first tried to get into their laundry cupboard) and pointed out 'Hannah's' stuff on the shelf and closed the door behind her. Hermione had then gotten ready without using any of Hannah's products and using the soap the house elves provided instead – it felt wrong to use her things so she threw them all in the bin and decided to just get her own at the next Hogsemede trip.

Having dressed for the day in her school robes (the ones Dumbledore had transfigured) instead of normal clothes as was customary for the weekend. As again it felt wrong to be using Hannah's things she snuck out the dorm and common room past Charlie and everyone and made it to the spot she had been in the library since.

She was originally going to start work straight away on figuring out why and how she was here. But when she had gotten to the library she had seen a copy of Hogwarts a history and instantly wanted something that she recognized. The castle was basically the same but it wasn't her castle that she had known and learnt in for nearly 2 years.

Buried in the familiar text she had just tuned out the world around her until the tomb suddenly moved in her hands and she jumped and looked up to see a familiar face with amber eyes who looked slightly alarmed,

"Oh I'm sorry I disturbed you" Remus whispered wincing slightly, "I forgot how big my bag is" he explained indicating the large bag hooked over his shoulder that had knocked her book

"Its fine" Hermione smiled shakily not overly sure what to do, they had talked while they were both in the hospital wing but she wasn't sure if she wanted to peruse a friendship, she was rather terrified she would refer to him as a professor.

"Are you feeling better now?" Remus asked making polite conversation as he perused the books on the shelves in front of him trying to find what he needed.

"Yes thank you" Hermione replied, although not being completely honest but not wanting to elaborate, "I see your feeling better lugging around that heavy bag" she joked back and earnt a laugh from the Gryffindor whom had just grabbed a book from the shelf to inspect

"Yes you could say that" he replied not looking at Hannah and the conversation lulled.

They both went back to what they were doing, Hermione sitting on the little space of floor near the start of the shelves and Remus who was getting steadily more annoyed at every book he tried to find what he was looking for,

Deciding that she could at least help him out she tentatively asked, "What is it your looking for?"

Remus turned startled at the noise, "Oh, erm there is an extracurricular assignment for Slughorn and I need to up my grade, I have to find information about the properties and uses of Yew" he gestured to the shelves around him, "Hence my dive into the back of the library"

"Oh" Hermione brightened having completed that assignment last year for Snape, she assumed then that Remus must be in the year below her and she was ultimately quite relieved she tried not to let that show on her face as she spouted out the book he needed, "What you need is 'Wondering of the Tree's' everyone assumes it's a Herbology book but it is actually really informative about each type for potions"

Remus looked at her like she was an alien, "How..?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment as to what she had done then realized her supposed memory loss, "I'm sorry it just came out" she tried weakly

Remus grinned, "Trust a Claw to remember nothing except the library" he laughed and Hermione joined in abet weakly

"Thanks Hannah!" Remus called as he half ran off in the right direction to the book she had indicated.

Hermione sat back against the wall, wondering what on earth she had fallen into.

Remus was the last bit of human contact Hermione had for the rest of the day in her hiding place, as it seemed word must have spread that the back of the library was compromised for private time. Leaving the librarian a much younger looking Madame Pince no reason to go back there herself. Having finished looking through the familiar pages of Hogwarts a History she eventually stood up and forced herself to head for dinner, having missed lunch her stomach was revolting against her something terrible.

Getting up and ignoring her aching legs and bum having had sat on the floor for a long time she walked shakily for a few steps before heading to put the book back on the right shelf that done she realized she rather needed the loo.

Walking considerably faster now she dived into the nearest ladies, luckily just opposite the library doors to relieve herself.

Washing her hands she looked up at the mirror above her, something she had been avoiding doing. Her first reaction was confusion before remembering. Her hair was darker and straight now like she had felt in the hospital wing and came to just her shoulders but it was her facial features that shocked her the most. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted over the top of her blue eyes her nose was almost button like and her lips were, well Hermione couldn't tell the difference from her original lips but they were different somehow.

Her calculating mind took in the Magic it must have taken to permanently transfigure her features so exact to the original Hannah before the weight of guilt hit her.

Here she was sporting a girl's face that had died, impersonating her like she was some kind of death eater a girl who had probably seen her parents die in front of her. At the thought of her parents Hermione's breath hitched- they hadn't gotten on very well since she had received her letter. They had been supportive but when she got back over summer there was not much in common for them to discuss over the dinner table. But right now despite the rift she wish she could just have a hug from her a big supportive hug that let Hermione believe that everything was going to be okay, at least for awhile.

It was a first year who found her awhile later curled up on the bathroom crying, Hermione didn't even notice them as they entered then left to find someone to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't taken the Doctor or Donna long to traverse England this time, due to not sticking to roads and heading on a direct path they were there at least a few hours before nightfall. Now came the tricky part which was why he and Donna were in the control room pouring over her map of central London,

"Should I even ask why you packed this?" The Doctor had questioned when she had run off and pulled it out of the suitcase she had bought (and only half unpacked as she used things but what the Doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him)

"You always need a map" she had contradicted and the Doctor had found no argument.

They had been pouring over the map since they arrived in London looking for the street name they needed.

"HA!" came the doctors cry suddenly and grabbing the map off Donna he whirled up to the console put the map between his teeth and began guiding her to land.

"I assume you found what we were looking for" Donna drawled sarcastically and he nodded in response unable to speak with the map between his teeth.

There was a soft flump as she landed and the Doctor put the map down before they headed out towards the door, the doctor held out his arm to stop Donna for a moment though before creaking the door open to assess the outside.

The TARDIS had parked herself just opposite a row of houses in a shared park area where she would have been shaded under a tree if they had landed the normal way, however there were branches crushed underneath and amber leaves were still falling around them.

So much for the sneaky approach thought the Doctor before stepping out of the TARDIS hopping over the tree debris as he went, Donna followed not far behind and whispered to him,

"What exactly do we do now?"

"Well if crashing through a tree in a blue police box from the sky isn't going to attract their attention I'm not exactly sure what will" The Doctor retorted in his normal tone and calmly walked into the middle of the street,

"But just in case" he added and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he was about to use it to set off all the car alarms of the cars remaining in the street when he felt something cold press into the side of his neck he also heard a co-in siding squeak that the same had happened to Donna as well.

"Drop the wand Crouch" came a hissed voice in his ear

The Doctor calm as ever in this situation just raised his arms, "I would but you see this isn't a wand" he wiggled the sonic screwdriver in the air as he moved his arms continuing before his captor had a chance to interrupt again, "And my name isn't crouch although today it seems I bear a mighty resemblances of him to confuse someone elder than a few 12 year olds"

He felt his captor falter a little at his words but the presence in his neck still held steady, "Well whatever it is give it to me" they ground out 

The Doctor slowly released his hold on the sonic screwdriver as he heard a shout from Donna her familiar OI penetrated the air and it startled the Doctor enough that he dropped it and it clattered onto the concrete surface though his captor didn't move to retrieve it,

"Donna are you okay?" He asked ignoring the stab in his neck again,

"Fine" came a disgruntled reply, "Just feeling me up or something"

"She's clear, no wand" Came a curt females voice from whomever was holding Donna, and then his captor was soon patting him down as well before releasing the weapon from his neck and spinning him around.

The Doctor turned to see the two who were holding them, or more precisely him as the one holding Donna still had let her go and now both of them were pointing there wands at him. The closer one who had been holding him sported dirty blonde hair whereas the other had bushy frazzled hair that looked to be bigger than her entire person. They both were dressed in robes not all too dissimilar to the ones they had worn on Gallifrey except these were black and heavily worn it seemed. They both looked to be in their early 30's and they were also both sporting bags under their eyes.

"Let's get them somewhere inside" The woman spoke quickly to the male, "It's dangerous to stand out in the open so long"

The other shot the female a dirty look as if to say he already knew that, "And where would you suppose that would be?"

The female rolled her eyes exasperated, "Where else do we take prisoners Malfoy?"

Before the two could start arguing or take them away to some kind of prison camp the Doctor spoke up,

"Look, I'm not who you think I am" he started and both eyes were instantly on him, "But that's not important- I'm here to warn you of something"

Neither made noises to stop him so he continued hoping to cut his ramble as short as possible as he could see the sky rapidly getting darker, "Well you see me and Donna here" he indicated his red haired friend who only continued to eye the wands suspiciously in their hands, "We're not from around here and I wondered into possibly the worst place to wonder considering what's going on" He made a gesture with his hands noticing the twitch their wands made as he did so, so he decided to finish up quickly before they got trigger happy.

"Anyway it appears whomever I look alike makes it easy to get information and apparently the folk up in that rather brilliantly hidden castle in Scotland is going to attack here tonight"

Both the sets of eyes opposite them narrowed at his words

"How do we know your telling the truth" The woman spoke first

"Well you don't…" the Doctor started, "But what do you have to loose?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Started to use xxx as a line breaker due to my previous line breaker system not appearing on the site. 


	7. Chapter Six- Hazy Introductions

**Gone- A Harry Potter Doctor Who Fan-fiction**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who- if I owned either both would have considerably different endings.

AU: An accident with the Time-Turner in third year sends Hermione Granger hurtling back through time 20 years to a place where she never expected to be, disguised with no-where else to go she stays at the school hoping someone will realize she is missing in the present and try to rescue her, however her existence has been erased from time creating a chain of events that effect many years into the future so when the Doctor arrives in early 2009 so Donna can visit her family he is met with a changed earth.

Written partly on - spelling and grammar mistakes will be rife. I do apologize.

**Gone- Chapter 6- Hazy Introductions**

Hermione didn't know how long she had be crying for before she felt comforting arms circle around her turning her head so that she could cry on  
>their shoulder. Hermione couldn't stop to find out who it was, too consumed with grief she didn't even care who heard her.<p>

'I'm not who you think i am' she choked out between sobs

'Well as long as your not the bloody giant squid i couldn't care less who you are, to just add a bit to your missing memory I'm terrified of  
>tentacles'<p>

Hermione despite herself laughed, and her sobs began to calm so she pulled back and was met with the sight of Hannah's friend... or perhaps her  
>own, Charlie<p>

'Sorry, I'm useless with damsels crying- jokes probably aren't what you need but the firstie found me so I'm all you got...' she trailed off,  
>'well me or this freezing floor, common lets get you up' she stood up herself then held out a hand to Hermione whom had sunk to the floor, 'Now beds are excellent places<br>to cry- we even have excellently large bed hangings to blow our noses on'

Hermione laughed again and smiled but still didn't manage to speak

'YES! a smile! 10 points to ravenclaw for charlie!' Charlie celebrated- doing a ridiculous dance around the small bathroom whooping with glee  
>and dancing in and out of the three stalls. She eventually stopped and turned back to Hermione.<p>

'Okay jokes aside here now im asking as your friend even though to you im probably not right now but i have your best interests at heart..but i have to ask- much as i know your not the giant squid but my tentacles idea is giving me the jeebes... what did you mean?'

Hermione's head fell her now straight hair fell too covering her eyes she decided to be truthful to a point, 'When i look in the mirror...' she trailed off and looked up to see charlie looking concerned, 'I don't see me' she finished lamely.

Charlie frowned 'I guess you don't remember yourself inside and out' she turned her head to the side, 'Well if you want to change your look i know a bunch of sixth years who spend more time on their appearance than on their grades who must know a whole bunch of stuff to look how they do.. i mean seriously i walked in on their bathroom once while they were getting  
>ready and Merlin are they ug-'<p>

Hermione lent forward and put her finger to Charlie's lips amusement playing at her own as much as she tried to squash it.

Charlie just beamed in response.

'Charlie...' Hermione started and took a deep breathe 'shut up'

Charlies grin just got wider and her mouth moved to open when Hermione's stomach interrupted with a very loud growl that charlie swore later rattled the sinks

'Merlins beard woman have you eaten today?!' charlie exclaimed and when Hermione shook her head Charlie grabbed her hand and frogmarched her out of the bathroom without another word  
>heading away from the library to the bottom floor<p>

'where are we...' Hermoine started to ask but was interrupted by an exclamation from behind them

'Charlotte Russo!'

Charlie let go of Hermione's hand to turn toward the sound of her name being called indignation on her face before she fully turned realized who was calling

'Lily!' Charlie moaned, 'You know what my name is' Hermione turned sharply at that as well blinking her eyes a few times to try and confirm if that really was.. but the sparkling green eyes gave nothing away - the girl standing only a few feet away from her must be Harry's mother.

'You still turned' commented a sly voice from behind the red haired girl whom stepped out from behind her, 'Are you coming for study group today or did you miss dinner.. again' he finished flatly

Hermione barley held in her shock - there was no denying who that was, another one of her professors was roaming the halls as a student.

'Sev i didn't miss dinner- i'm surprised you didn't see me you know I'm hardly quiet, but Hannah did so i was just going to take her to the kitchens...' Charlie slowed, 'well maybe re-introduce the kitchens... i don't know...' she slowed confused but then finished with a grin, 'but second dinner wouldn't hurt anyways'

Hermione was still trying to keep from gaping like a fish so she just mutely nodded at charlies ramblings which she was finding she was getting used too.

'You want to come?' Charlie invited them 'I mean Hannah doesn't really remember much so introducing you and a study group might be too much on her brain' Charlie nodded slowly toward the other two.

Hermione's eyebrows went together at the slight insult but she said nothing scared of what might come out of her mouth if she spoke.

Lily looked to professor... no - Severus before responding 'Sure' she assented, 'Though I'm not going to eat anything' , Charlie let out a barking laugh, 'You say that now!' she started walking again grabbing the mute-Hermione by her hand again 'Come along!'

Donna was furious. for many reasons but as of right now her fury was directed at the stupid people they were trying to help. The Doctor and her had been blinded and then Donna had been what felt like being forced through the underground at rush hour only everything was twice as small. And now they were in a dusty creaky place and she still couldn't see.

Oh but she could hear, hear what sounded an awful lot like torture... and the doctors screams.

She had tried shouting, oh had she but apparently they couldn't hear her- she assumed that to be the case as if she was honest no-one had not listened to her when she got going on a rant. It must have been only a short time before she heard someone enter the room she was in, she heard the floorboards creak and turned her head towards them putting on her best angry donna expression.

'Specialis revelio' a male voice intoned

Donna felt a strange sensation that started in the top of her head and spread down to her toes. It didn't hurt her it just felt like diving into a warm pool.

The person in the room took a step closer and donna rose to her full height looking where she though he was and then jumped slightly as something hit her on the temple, she took a step back and her eyesight came flooding back revealing her to be in a small square room which was unfurnished except for a chair in one corner. It looked far too fancy to be in such a dilapidated room such as it was.

The man standing to her left looked so tired, he had streaks of silver in his hair and was dressed in full black robes that when he turned to leave the room without a word swirled brilliantly.

Donna opened her mouth to start a rant but he cut her off without knowing it 'come' he intoned simply and Donna found herself without argument as she followed him.

He went out into the hallway leading her up a few steps before taking her though an elaborately decorated arch into a beautifully large room, that looked like it had seen better days. There were people in the room, the two that they had met before outside the man whom had fetched her and a new man as well short with glasses and he had a stick trained on the Doctor whom was tied to a chair.

They all turned as they entered, the man with the glasses made a start when he saw Donna freed but the other man stopped him short with a glare and again only one word, 'Muggle'

Donna looked confused wondering if it was an insult but with the collective response of relief from everyone she decided not to voice her indignation on that part and moved onto the doctor

'What are you doing to him?' she demanded taking steps towards him, 'you can't just tie him to a chair and..' she gasped when she saw his face and whirled to face the three standing in front of him making sure to place herself between him and them, 'I heard screaming.' she stated, 'he is unconscious and bleeding' she shook a little with fury, 'give me one good reason i shouldn't lamp you all'

The three in front of her blinked before the blond one laughed, 'You honestly think you have a chance!' he waved his stick again which was in his hand

'Ooooh what because you've all got tree branches I'm supposed to just lie down and let you beat him senseless when we came to help you' she drew herself up, 'Look here sunshine I'm not afraid of you I'm not afraid of your twig and you've all got to shut up and listen to what we're trying to bloody tell you because..'

She stopped as she heard the doctor stir, 'Doctor!' she exclaimed and turned, 'Are you okay?' . He shot a sarcastic look back at her, 'sorry' she apologized, 'bad question'

The four whom had mostly remained silent until now the red haired girl spoke up, 'He will be fine we just had to assure that he was who he said he was and if the information was correct'

'Far too many false leads recently' added the one wearing glasses

Donna was about to speak again but the doctor beat her too it turning his head a full 180 to get a good view of the elder man in the room, the one that had brought her in here, 'Now that you know _everything_' there was something about how the doctor had said everything as well that made Donna wonder if he knew where they were from, 'what are you going to do?'

The elder man looked to the other 3, 'I have seen enough of your mind to know that he will not inform the other side of our plan potter, put your wand away, or better yet untie him and heal his injury's'. Donna moved out of the way as 'Potter' moved forward to untie the doctor, she watched a little fascinated herself as the ropes untied themselves with a tap of his 'wand' Donna suppressed the immature giggles that arose in her brain although watching as the doctors face was healed would have definitely quelled them- It looked like something from an x-men film, where wolverine healed himself.

Unashamedly staring she nearly missed the conversation that had started up again.

'We have heeded your warning and evacuated the black residence' he began, 'this is one of the few safe houses left provided by Mr Malfoy here' he nodded over to the blond wizard who dismissed it with a wave of his hand, 'not like anyone else was using them

'As for the rest of your predicament... i feel we will need more time to discuss that and what it means to our world'

At this the other three frowned, 'What do you mean snape-' he was cut off by the Doctor whom healed and freed stood up next to Donna

'I guessed as much' but he smiled grimly, ' I still wish you had let me tell you rather than ravishing my mind- its a rather delicate place'

'Snapes' eyebrow rose 'Indeed'

'Now that's over and no-ones out to kill us i'm sure we can all gather round and have formal introductions and have tea like good British people but right now i have to ask' he turned and looked straight at Donna.

'Are you okay?'

Donna clucked her tongue, 'Now you ask space-man' she rolled her eyes, 'I'm fine, confused and rather angry but fine' she cast her eyes around the room, 'Names wouldn't go amiss though, i can't keep calling you by your features'.

'But you call him Doctor' stated the only other woman in the room, Donna took a second to study her- the red hair she had was much like her own but it was cropped short barley covering the tops of her ears.

'Because that's his name' Donna intoned back sarcastically, 'Now none of us are trying to hurt each other, I'm Donna Noble' she gestured to the rest of them to also introduce themselves.

-

The walk towards the kitchens was silent, Charlie tried to start a few conversations between them all but gave up after awhile after it was clear Hermione wasn't going to talk.

Upon entering the kitchens Hermione was flabbergasted at the amount of House Elves, she had read about them but had no idea they were the creatures that made their meals daily and took care of the castle. She had no idea what she had expected really but it certainly wasn't this but before she could protest she had been seated at the matching house tables to upstairs and amazing smelling food had been placed in front of her, and her stomach had no time for her minds protests.

She ate reservedly observing the others at the table before Charlie cut through the silence like a knife, 'You know when they said elves worked in the kitchens i honestly gave them more of the Lord of the Rings look' all three of the others snorted with slight laughter at her words which Hermione was surprised at for snape.. wasn't he a pureblood?

Charlie grinned as she stole another chicken wing from the plates in front of them, 'See this is how you bring people together, not battling a common foe- book references!'

Across from her Severus coughed, 'Maybe for you claws, but for us snakes..' he started before he was cut off by Lily

'Really Severus heading straight for house stereotypes as you sit with a Griffindor and two ravenclaws, I think we are the only friendship group that gives the sorting hat a great big wedgie'

Charlie burst into laughter, 'Lily are you implying the hat has a butt?' and that was all it took they were all laughing and having fun and Hermione completely forgot the history of the two people in front of her in that moment. She had never seen Snape laugh in all her time at Hogwarts- though he was a professor and she really only saw him during class it was still surreal all the same. Drawing on her griffindor courage that was still within her she spoke.

'I don't really know you all' she started and the laughter faded, 'and i think i have changed to the person i was before' she continued as the other three listened to her quietly, 'But i would like to get to know you again and be friends but i think i need to get to know myself too' Hermione added on the end sticking to her cover story quite well she thought to herself before continuing, 'I don't really want to use the name Hannah anymore' she started, 'help me think of a nickname?' she finished looking toward the other three surrounding her on the table all looking her with a mixture of curiosity and care.

Surprisingly Severus was the first one to speak, 'Well we all tend to shorten each others names' he shuffled himself on his seat, 'Lily to Lils for example, unfortunatly mine to Sev' he added that last bit with a glare at Charlie who stuck her tongue out, 'Charlie's name's often shortened even more to chaz... at her insistence'

'Insistence!' Charlie protested, 'I hate it i sound like a pop star of some sort!'

Severus carried on like Charlie hadn't spoken, 'So we could call you Han.. err no that sounds bad..' he trailed off looking uncomfortable scratching his neck.

Seeing his uncomfortable state Hermione offered up an apology, 'Sorry, i know its hard for me not knowing who i am but you knew me as a completely different person and now..'

'Now your Rhodey' charlie cut in

'Rhodey?!' Lily started up, 'That's awful'

'What?' Charlie defended, 'Her first names impossible to shorten!'

'So you lengthened her last name?' Lily countered back eyebrow raised

'Wasn't my smarted move' Charlie admitted

As they argued on about a possible new nickname for 'Hannah' Hermione observed the elves as they took away the dinner plates and presented them with desert, smiling a little as Lily snuck a few custard creams onto her plate.

'Whats your middle name?' asked Severus suddenly pointing his question at Hermione. She quickly bit her tongue before saying 'Jean' and thinking back to her conversation with Dumbledore, but she couldn't recall him saying her middle name.

'I... I don't know' Hermione admitted and was startled by the sadness she saw reflected in Severus's eyes.

'Anna' Lily said suddenly

'I could have sworn your middle name began with a M' Charlie muttered

'No you idiot, seriously and you call yourself a Ravenclaw?' Lily replied and continued before charlie could retaliate, 'No for a nickname, i mean your name can't go backwards so i just took the H's off'

'I like that' Hermione smiled brightly, the weight of guilt on her shoulders lifting a little.

They continued on after that laughing at various things munching on treats before Lily looked at her watch.

'Oh!' she exclaimed and quickly stood, 'Curfew's close and we will never make it all the way up to the towers with enough time!'

'Relax Lily, long as we are heading that way we won't loose points for a few minutes over' Charlie said rolling her eyes at her friend but climbing to her feet anyway, 'I'ts Sev who has to watch it, he has to walk the entire few corridors to make it to his common room'

Severus stuck his tongue out at her in response, grabbed a few biscuits off the plates as they all turned to thank the elves who had appeared to take the dishes. Outside the kitchens Severus split off from them heading down to the dungeons

'It was nice to meet you Severus' Hermione found herself saying before she could catch herself but he just smiled indulgently, 'You too Anna' and he walked off as her Lily and Charlie headed for the stairs.

She went to say the same to lily as the stairs branched off to the separate towers but she cut her off with a hug before she could get any words out.

'Its fantastic that your here, even if you don't remember us from before' she smiled and turned and ran up the stairs that had just connected her red hair swinging as she did.

It left Hermione with a lot to think about that night as she stared at the blue canopy surrounding her bed and listened to her dorm mates sleeping.


End file.
